A strategy for locating documents (e.g., web pages), which are made available over a network (e.g., Internet), includes submitting a search query to a search engine. Some networks include a vast number of documents, such that searching each individual document in response to a search query is not feasible. Accordingly, search engines often include an index of information, which is organized in a manner to enable the search engine to identify documents that might be relevant to the search query. When responding to a search query, analyzing the index can be a cost-consuming service (i.e., can require relatively high amounts of computing resources).
Costs associated with processing information in a search-engine index can depend on various factors. For example, a structure of the index, as well as an amount of information included in the index, can affects costs. In addition, the computing components that are used to analyze the index can affect costs.